


A Perfect Gentleman

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Moth & Raven [23]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja finds Julian's shirt in the laundry.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Moth & Raven [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696501
Kudos: 18





	A Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the prompt "Your shirt/jumper was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it"

Reyja hated mornings. They were always too bright, too loud, too much after the comforting weight of sleep. She hated them even more when Julian’s side of the bed was empty, if she awoke without the rise and fall of his chest against her back.

Propping herself up on one forearm, Reyja scowled at the sunbeams peeping through the window. She’d slept later than she planned to, judging by their slant. But the light threatening her eyes was pale, weak like dawn. With an exaggerated moan, she rolled across Julian’s rumpled sheets and flailed at the corner of the curtain until she could pull it back. Outside, frost glittered across every surface, crusting the edges of the last leaves in the garden and the eaves of the roof overhead. The forest beyond sparkled, wisps of steam from the thawing ground snaking between pine needles and dissipating into the clouds overhead. Reyja blinked against the whiteness, the chill raising goosebumps across her naked skin even through the glass.

The sound of quiet footsteps, followed by the clink of a coffee mug and a muffled cough, called her back inside. Reyja climbed off the bed, yawning, and stumbled over some clothing that had landed on the floor the night before, both her and Julian in far too much of a hurry to care where any of their garments ended up. Smirking at the memory, she leaned down to free the shirt from beneath her foot, running the light cotton over her fingertips before her smile widened and she pulled it over her head.

“Good morning, love. I hope I didn’t wake—” Julian, settled at the table with a massive book of medical history propped open in front of him and his mug, newly refilled with steaming black coffee, halfway to his mouth, stopped cold when he caught sight of her in the kitchen doorway. The hem of his shirt reached Reyja’s knees though her wide shoulders filled out the yoke surprisingly well. She had pushed the collar to one side, the plunging neckline spilling over her chest to offer him a tantalizing glimpse of one breast. Her belly and hips stretched out the folds in the fabric and she’d needed to roll up the ends of the billowing sleeves to see even the tips of her fingers. “—you,” he finished lamely, eyes wide and jaw slack.

Reyja laughed as she crossed the small kitchen. “You were a perfect gentleman, as always.” She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her chin on the top of his head. “You’re gonna spill your coffee, if you’re not careful.”

Julian set his mug down with a thunk then twisted to catch the inside of Reyja’s elbow with a quick kiss. “You look better in that than I ever could, darling.” He took her hands and folded them into his own, pressing more kisses to each finger.

“Mmm, I don’t know about that. I do like wearing it, though.”

“Then it’s yours.”

“How about just for the winter. Did you see the frost?”

“The first frost of our first winter together.” Julian swiveled in his chair, looking up at her with joy and love in equal measure alight in his eyes. “Yes, I saw it. And it’s not half as beautiful as you.”


End file.
